Untitled for now
by XDLittleMuffinXD
Summary: [It's a Galactik Football story]Tia goes on a trip,needing some time to think about her life.Meanwhile Rocket is going crazy trying to find a way to apologize.Will their friendship surviveand posibly become something more?And just how is Artegor involved


**TIArocket4EVER's A/N**---well...if there are any grammmar or spelling mistakes,you can blame it on Pily(xXnekoxXkittykatxX) cause she's the one that corrected the ficcie.About the romance stuff and fluffines I'm in charge of it so please give me ideas,apreciations or flames(if it's required).There won't be any yaoi cause Pily doesn't know to write romance and I don't know how or what to write when it comes to it.Well...we'll try and update our next chapter very soon,but in case you're wondering:  
1.Me and pily are in the same school and class...so it shouldn't be that hard to make another chappie( if you don't count Pily's laziness and my homework and tutoring cause this year we'll have an important exam to take so...wish us luck)  
2.We apreciate ideas and even flames.Thank you.  
3.Deas and Giga Dragoness please (I BEG YOU) WRITE ME AN MAIL AND REWIEW!..Au revoir...till next time.  
4.This is for all of you...pleasepleaseplease write a rewiew!

**Pily's(a.k.a. xXnekoxXkittykatxX's)A/N:**So...there you have it...TIArocket4EVERr's(She has a really long pen name...x.X)first fic,cowriten with the lovely me.It's a Galactik Football ficcie and it involves Tia x Rocket romance.Don't like,don't read.A small note:since I'm completly useless when it comes to this genre,you can blame anything you don't like about the Tia/Rocket interaction on Tr4E..-hit-...Ok,back on topic...

**First Published**:28.09.06  
**Fandom**:Galactik Football  
**Title:**Untitled(if you could help us,it would be greatly apreciated)  
**Genre:**Romance/Humor with small servings of Action/Adventure and some minor Angst  
**Pairings**:Tia x Rocket(for now) x.X  
**Summary**:It's a Galactik Football storyTia goes on a trip,needing some time to think about her life.Meanwhile Rocket is going crazy trying to find a way to apologize.Will their friendship survive(and posibly become something more)?And just how is Artegor involved in all this?  
**Chapter version**:1.5---added the A/N that ff.n **_somehow_** lost -rolls eyes-

**Warnings:**meh...some ooc-ness...ok,a significant ammount of ooc-ness(courtesy of me),some swearing...That's it.For this chapter,anyway...

**Important stuff**:Timeline-For the pourpose of the story we've changed the order of events,so it goes something like this:Snow Kids vs. Technoid,Rocket finds out his parents want to get married...again(so...he finds out after the game with the robotic jerks...),ficcie events,the party&the kiss.This means ficcieone of those fill-the-gap things.  
Updates-I'm a lazy bum and Tr4E actually learns for school(unlike some...err...unlike me...-.-").So sorry,minna-san!But I swear that we'll try to write the next chapter as fast as we can!

**Unimportant stuff(a.k.a. Pily's ramblings):**No,there won't be any yaoi.(I can't write romance,so...it would suck!T.T...and I don't think Tr4E would know how to aproach it...)  
Yes,we accept criticism.I also accept flames...but I'm not sure about Tr4E... . .  
In case you haven't figured it out,Tr4ETIArocket4EVER  
This fanfic (c) Ing-chan(Tr4E),Pily-chan(xXnekoxXkittykatxX)&GREAT Steal,and I will personaly hunt you down and skin you alive:3

**Disclaimer**:We don't own it.What,do you see any Micro x Sinedd(...that's the official spelling...which is...weird x.X)on the show?Well?...I thought so.

And now...Lookie!Anime-like chapter title!(courtesy of me,of course):3

* * *

**Chapter one**:Unrequited love(or so it seems).Two hearts in need of advice. 

Tia isn't an ordinary girl.She never was and wil never be(even if it was what she wished for).She was aware that being normal,in most cases,didn't imply playing galactik football in one of the highest rated teams in the galaxy,but she prefered not to think about that.It was her dream,and even if some modern fairy godmother would grant her normality,she was absolutley determined not to accept it if it didn;t allow her to play the sport.

Her parents were ambasadors,so when they found that their only daughter was going to play in a team in some faraway corner of the galaxy,they disagreed completely and rather violently,their idea of bringing her back involving policemen.It was only after Tia ran away for the second time they finally understood that she no longer needed to be supervised every moment of her life.

And now she was here,swinging in a park under the drizzling rain...feeling betrayed,sad and,most of all,rejected.The only thing she wanted to do was to help Rocket find his mother (especially after he had helped her get through with the parents incident).She found the perfect moment,but the mother and son reunion wasn't exactly what she expected it to be.He had done the most unexpected thing...he screamed at her.Not only that,but her friends had the same opinion as rocket:she shouldn't have done that.She had destroyed their friendship...She had destroyed something that she hoped...wanted to be more than friendship.

The rain is coming harder and harder on her petite form,soaking her to the bone,soaking her pale blond hair...Her eyes are filling with tears,eyes once full of happines and life now dull and sad...

Nobody cares where she is,what she's doing or how she is feelling...That's it...Her life is full of dejections...it has always been like this and she was a fool for thinking it could ever change.

The wind is growing stronger and louder.She doesn't really mind it,gloomy weather matching her feelings perfectly.

Thunder rolled,jolting her awake from the depresion she had succumbed to._'Time to go home' _she tought unhappilly,rising from her sitting position and wiping her tears before strolling unwillingly to the doors.

Once inside,everyone questioned her long absence,worry etched upon features but the only answer she could give was:"Just walking in the rain,you shouldn't have been worrying.I think I'm going to change and then go to sleep,I'm not feeling too well,"leaving the room without any further explanation.

_'The only person I really wanted to see some concern from,didn't even looked at me.So typical for my life.'_

00

Unknown to Tia,Rocket was pacing around his room worrying about his platinum haired colleague and her weird behaviour.

Maybe he had been a little too harsh.He did realise that raising his voice hadn't been a very bright idea since she had always been sensitive about these things...but he was trying to proove his point!Honestly!It's not like he slapped her or anything!

Ok.It was a bad idea.He should probably apologize.

After all...she did help him.His parents were now considering remarrying,which was great. So in the end it was probably a good thing that she had arranged that meeting.He had to admit that reuniting his family was a better gift than anything he had ever dreamed of.

He had glared at her.Out of all the things he could have done he glared at her.He glared **and** avoided her.

It was now official.He was a jerk.And now,poor Tia probably thinks that she made a big mistake.She's probably in her room,blaming herself for making him unhappy,especialy on his birthday.

He had to repay her.But how?

Should he go to her room and say he's sorry?

Too simple.

Should he go to her room,give her some flowers and say sorry?

Too romantic.

Give her one of those gigantic,white,fluffy,stuffed toys and say sorry?

That _could_ work...if she was girlier.,

What to do?

...kiss her?

No.No,no,no.Bad thoughts!Bad thoughts!Nice bad thoughts...but he should save that for later, after things between them would be more calm.

Seems like he wasn't going to get any results with his lame ideas.He should probably go to his friends and ask for advice.Tomorrow...

00-the next day...

Morning came fast for the two teens,who had spent most of the night contemplating what should be done next.

In her room,Tia was begining to think that it would be best if she would get away from all this,at least for a couple of days.It's not like she was going to miss the match, it was scheduled for the next week.But she was sure that Aarch wouldn't let her leave the team now...unless she had a good alibi.She could talk to Simbai because she always was the one who could give advices.Lazily she got out of bed ,got dressed and went to search for Simbai.

Meanwhile in Rocket's room he was contemplating who should he ask first.He might as well start with Thran seeing that he was the brainiac of the group.

00

In the hall,Tia and Rocket,engrosed in their own thoughts as they were,managed to crash into each other.

_'What an awkward moment,' _was what they both thought.Trying to leave away Tia slipped and if Rocket hadn't grabed her wrists she would have fallen.Steadying herself she said a qiuck "Thanks" and run away leaving Rocket dumfouded.

'_what was that?why did she leave so quick?...she hates me.I should hurry up with that advice if i ever want her to talk to me again.It was really nice holding her...if I really think about it ...it felt so normal to have her.N-o.No.No...I can't possibly think about that.Damn stupid hormones...but I'm begining to think that between Tia and me there's something more than attraction based on teenage hormones ..could it be love?Am I in love with Tia?Sure she's beautifull, talented and sensitive and always nice with people,even if they hurt her and I sure love her for that and...Wait! **I** **love...**Ok...we're geting off topic now...'_

00

Continuing her way to Simbai's room Tia was thinking about Rocket_.'Why did I leave so quick?I'm so stupid..though his hands felt kind of nice..UGH what am I thinking?It's a good thing that I avoided looking in his eyes..in those entracing yellow eyes that match his personality perfectly.He looks good and must have girls swooning over him so why would he like..no..that's not good..love me from all of them.Oh God!This is not happening!It's getting really confusing and anoying.Am I in love with Rocket?'_

The sight of Simbai's door waked her up from her reverie.Taking a deep breath as to calm herself,the girl reached out for the knob and entered the heavy illuminated room.She blinked a couple of times trying to adjust her vision to the blinding light and once she had regained eyesight she was met with the smiling face of Dame Simbai herself.

"Hi..,"she spoke,trying to sound as normal as she could.No need to alarm the woman before she would tell her what she really wanted.

"Hey Tia,"the other one greeted,a small frown present on her features."What's wrong?You sound kind of down."

Needless to say,it didn't work.

"Well..."Was it _that_ obvious?So much for not alaming her.She tried hard not to roll her eyes."Nothing!Nothing's wrong."

Simbai wasn't buying it,her face showing a mix of emotions of which worry and silent amusment seemed to be the strongest.Tia shifted her weight from one leg to another.Honestly,was she like an open book for anybody to read?

"Well...there is something..."

The other noded,encouraging her to continue."Take a seat.I'm here to listen."

The Snow kids player fidgeted."I feel tired after all of the matches,my right leg is giving me a little pain and I just...I just... don't feel right."

There.She'd said it.And it wasn't exactly a lie...Now she could only hope Simbai would buy it.

"I was wondering when were you going to admit it."

**That **was unexpected.

"Is it _so_ obvious?"she asked voicing her earlier thoughts.

Simbai smiled.A little too devilishly for Tia's comfort."Yes it is."

Damn.

"It's also obvious that your problem has nothing to do with your injury."

Double damn.

"Let me think...What could have posibly caused you to feel so bad...hmmm..."

Ok.This was creepy._Really_ creepy.Really creepy as in:it was freaking her out.

"Could it be...Rocket?"a small smirk was on Simbai's face,causing a blush to the young girl's face.

"What?N-oo,no,no.I just..."Damn her traitor body for blushing!And damn Simbai for being so smart!Damn them all!

Was she using the word "damn" too much?

Let's see...Rewind her last thoughts...Damn once,damn twice,damn thrice...Five times!This was bad...Thank god her parents couldn't hear her.

...Was she forgeting something?...Oh.Yes.Simbai.She seemed to be getting impatient.

"Please,I need your help!I want to get away from all of this.I want to leave the team for 3 or 4 days...please?".Ok.She was getting desperate now.Desperation--not good.

"Oh,Tia..you can't leave now!The team needs you!And,despite what you may think,you need the team.No!Besides,even if I allowed you to take a vacation,do you honestly think Aarch would let you leave?"

Straight to the point.

Maybe if she was desperate enough?

"Please!It's really important for me to leave,I..I want to think about...ummm...everything,I guess."

Simbai looked truly sorry.Maybe it worked.

"Tia..."

_'Oh God!Please tell me it worked!' _

"I'm sorry..."

_'Nope.Fate is still against me.' _

"You can't leave.And I don't think that running away is the solution.Have you tried talking to him?I'm sure that would work better than this."

"I can't!I...just...can't."

"Are you sure?"

Here,Simbai threw the girl a knowing look that made Tia question her motives with surprising ease.

"Bu-but Simbai..."

She was stuttering.This couldn't posibly be good.Was she really going to quit?To let another person decide what was best for her?She had done that her entire life,the only thing she had for herself was joining the team.And as good as Simbai's intentions were,she wasn't going to go down without a battle.

"He's avoiding me,"she began,her voice considerably more confident."I made him mad on his birthday,I made him hate me and the only thing that gives me a tint of happiness is the fact that his family is reunited...please Simbai let me leave for a couple of days...please.."

The woman abrubtly stood up and made her way towards the window.Inside her mind,there was a huge battle going on between her thoughts.

_'I can't possibly let her leave...'_

'_She does seem quite ill...'_

_'What will the Flux Society think if I let one of the persons who posseses the flux go...who knows where!And all by herself!'_

_'On the other hand...what will **I** think if I let her in this state?'_

_'Aarch will never allow it.'_

She frowned.Her oposing thoughts were starting to give her a headache.

_'So what?I can make something up...'_

_'Simbra will have my head if anything goes wrong.'_

_'What's the worst that could happen to her?If she stays,there's a chance she'll do something drastic.I don't want her to do something drastic.'_

_'If she goes,there's a chance something worse could happen to her.'_

At this point,Tia was starting to think there was something seriously wrong with Simbai.She had been staying like that for a couple of minutes and she was getting the distinct impresion that the brunette wasn't going to move anytime soon.

_'Not if I cover for her.'_

_'I could send her to Wambas...she'll be safe there.I'll make sure she's supervised.'_

_'And that leaves Simbra...'_

_'I'll deal with that when it comes.'_

Having reached a conclusion,she turned to face the girl,who had an expectant look plastered on her face.

"Tia you know that I can't let you leave."

The young football player seemed devastated and Simbai was begining to hate herself for having put her through all this waiting only to discourage her with the first sentence.Luckily for the girl,that wasn't her final answer.

"But...seeing you in this state...ok.You can go."

It was worth it.The headache,the lies she was going to tell...It was all worth it,if only for the look of pure delight on Tia's face.It seemed like she had made the right decision.

"Under one condition.I need you to contact me as often as you can.You need to understand that from this moment I'm responsible for you.You're going to give me a full report on everything that you do or encounter in your trip,is that clear?"

Tia did a mock salute that seemed quite...off coming from her.

"Yes sir!...I mean m'am.Yes m'am!"

"And one more thing.You're going to Wambas.No buts,"she added before the other one even had a chance to open her mouth.

"I wasn't going to say anything,"came the reply,followed by a slight pout."Anyway,I'm going to pack my things now.I'll be back in 4 days.Bye!Don't tell anyone about our conversation,ok?And thank you so much!"

And with that,the girl left the room in a happier mood than she had ever been during the last days.

Smiling,Simbai seated herself on one of the comfy,plush chairs that were scattered around the room.

_'Now...What should I tell Aarch...And the rest of the Galaxy,for that matter...'_

**End chapter one.**


End file.
